There are innumerable drugs which are used to combat a large variety of cancers. However, these drugs are made of individual or combinations of chemicals. While some are effective, many have side effects which prevent their long-term or recurrent use. In addition, there has been an increasing number of effective drugs which can no longer be used due to the resistance by the causative agent.